Disney Junior (English Canada)
|country = Canada |language = English |broadcast area = Nationwide |headquarters = Toronto, Ontario |sister names = Disney Channel Disney XD ABC Spark |logosize = 250 px |logo2 = |website = }}Disney Junior is a Canadian English-language specialty channel owned by Corus Entertainment. Launched on November 30, 2007 as Playhouse Disney, and May 6, 2011 as Disney Junior, it is a localized version of the US cable network Disney Junior, broadcasting animated programming aimed at children between the ages of 2 and 7. History Astral Media The channel originally launched as Playhouse Disney on November 30, 2007. A French-language version (now defunct), originally known as Playhouse Disney Télé, was launched on July 5, 2010. Unlike the English version, it operated under a separate Category B license. On May 6, 2011, the network was re-launched under Disney's new preschool television brand Disney Junior.Disney/ABC Television Group Announces Disney Junior, a New 24-Hour Channel for Preschoolers and Their Families, The Futon Critic, May 26, 2010 DHX Media Following the sale of Astral Media to Bell Media, Disney Junior and its sister networks (including its French-language version, as well as Family and Disney XD) were divested to meet regulatory requirements surrounding the merger. On November 28, 2013, DHX Media announced it would acquire the four channels for $170 million, pending CRTC approval. On July 24, 2014, the CRTC approved DHX's purchase of the networks, and the deal was closed on July 31, 2014. Corus Entertainment From September to November 2015, Disney Junior was temporarily replaced by Family Jr.. Disney Junior was officially relaunched by Corus on December 1, 2015. DHX's rights to broadcast Disney programming lapsed in January 2016. Programming Current programming Original programming * Doc McStuffins (December 1, 2015 – present) * Elena of Avalor (July 23, 2016 – present) * Fancy Nancy (July 14, 2018 - present) * The Lion Guard (January 17, 2016 – present) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (January 21, 2017 - present) * Muppet Babies (March 24, 2018 - present) * Puppy Dog Pals (April 23, 2017 - present) * [[T.O.T.S.|''T.O.T.S.]] (June 22, 2019) * ''Vampirina (October 7, 2017 - present) Acquired programming Acquired from Treehouse TV (Canada) * Little Charmers (December 31, 2018 - present) * Trucktown (September 1, 2018 – present) Others * The ZhuZhus (November 20, 2017 - present) * Chuggington (January 23, 2017 - present) * Gigantosaurus (January 19, 2019 - present) * PJ Masks (February 7, 2016 – present) Reruns * Goldie & Bear (December 1, 2015 – present) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (December 1, 2015 – present) * Mike the Knight (January 1, 2018 - present) * Miles from Tomorrowland (December 1, 2015 – present) * Barney & Friends Reboot Series ''(December 1, 2015 - present) * ''Sofia the First (December 1, 2015 – present) Upcoming programming Former programming * The Berenstain Bears (September 3, 2016 – August 30, 2018) * Dinopaws (August 28, 2017 - December 30, 2018) * Guess with Jess (December 1, 2015 – September 2, 2016; December 5, 2016 – December 30, 2016) * Handy Manny (December 1, 2015 – August 2016) * Henry Hugglemonster (December 1, 2015 – August 26, 2017) * Imagination Movers (January 1, 2016 – August 2016) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (December 1, 2015 – August 28, 2017) * Jane and the Dragon (December 1, 2015 – September 2, 2016) * Little Einsteins (December 1, 2015 – August 26, 2017) * My Big Big Friend (September 1, 2018 – February 25, 2019) * My Friend Rabbit (December 1, 2015 – August 30, 2018) * Rolie Polie Olie (December 1, 2015 – August 30, 2018) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (December 1, 2015 – August 28, 2017) * Special Agent Oso (December 1, 2015 - August 2016) * Timothy Goes To School (September 3, 2016 – August 27, 2017) * Willa's Wild Life (December 1, 2015 – August 30, 2018) * Zigby (January 2, 2017 - May 28, 2017) First launch programming These are the programs that aired on the first launch of Disney Junior Canada. * Bananas in Pyjamas (February 19, 2013 – September 17, 2015) * Bear in the Big Blue House (May 6, 2011 - May 25, 2012; September 3, 2012 - September 29, 2013) * BunnyTown (May 6, 2011 – May 2012) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (May 6, 2011 – June 30, 2012) * Doc McStuffins (April 8, 2012 – August 30, 2015) * DuckTales (October 2011 – September 30, 2013) * Franny's Feet (May 6, 2011 – September 1, 2014; August 31, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (May 6, 2011 – July 31, 2011) * Handy Manny (May 6, 2011 – August 7, 2014) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (May 6, 2011 – August 28, 2014) * Henry Hugglemonster (April 21, 2013 - September 17, 2015) * Henry's World (May 6, 2011 – August 31, 2013) * Higglytown Heroes (May 6, 2011 – September 27, 2013) * Imagination Movers (May 6, 2011 – August 30, 2015) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * Johnny and the Sprites (May 6, 2011 – September 2, 2012) * JoJo's Circus (May 6, 2011 – September 1, 2013) * Julius Jr. (May 2, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Jungle Junction (May 6, 2011 – August 30, 2015) * Justin Time (September 16, 2012 - September 17, 2015) * Kate and Mim-Mim (September 5, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Katie and Orbie (May 6, 2011 – December 31, 2012) * Lalaloopsy (September 27, 2014 – September 17, 2015) * Little Einsteins (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * The Little Mermaid (September 16, 2013 – August 31, 2014) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * Miles from Tomorrowland (February 21, 2015 – August 30, 2015) * Out of the Box (July 1, 2011 – August 31, 2012; December 31, 2012 – August 31, 2014) * Sarah & Duck (July 7, 2014 – September 17, 2015) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (February 2, 2014 – September 17, 2015) * Sofia the First (January 19, 2013 – August 31, 2015) * Special Agent Oso (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * Stanley (May 6, 2011 – September 29, 2013) * Stella and Sam (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (May 6, 2011 – August 30, 2015) * Thomas & Friends (May 24, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Tickety Toc (April 23, 2012 – September 17, 2015) * Topsy and Tim (September 5, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Twirlywoos (September 5, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (May 6, 2011 – June 30, 2015) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (September 5, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Yup Yups (September 16, 2013 – September 17, 2015) References pl:Disney Junior (Kanada) Category:Disney Channel Category:TV channels Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Articles with Wikipedia content